Story of Evil: Rebirthday
by Deathryu
Summary: This is another part of the story of evil, it's set after Len's death as those who know the song would know. It's my interpretation of what goes on, and since I wrote it for an assignment, I had to cut out a lot of parts, but I hope it's still ok xD Enjoy it as much as you can peeps, any relation or similarity to other stories are purely coincidental.


A/N: Yay it's another part~ Alright, won't keep you with my ranting. I do not own this story, this is my interpretation and not exactly how things go, (cuz it was an assignment, remember? so for it to fit within 7 measly essays I had to bend a lot of things for it to make sense, sorry TT-TT) but I hope you still enjoy it as much as i did when writing it. The original song belongs to mothy, please pardon any grammatical errors, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Rebirth-day

In the darkness, a pair of eyelids blinked open, revealing a pair of cerulean eyes. The boy looked to be not more than fifteen, still in the early stages of youth. What was such a boy doing here, in a land specially set aside for grievous sinners?

The youth sat up, noticing that the whole room was black. "I thought I was dead?" he muttered to himself.

"That you are," a familiar voice answered. The boy stiffened in shock, was that who he thought it was? He tried to grab hold of something, anything so he could stand. There was nothing, not even a pillar, a wall. It was just black, black, black. He waved his hands in front of himself, he couldn't see his fingers, he couldn't even feel the breeze they should have produced.

"Where am I?" he asked again, hoping for an answer, hoping he wasn't dead.

"Where sinners go." The voice answered.

It clicked in his head. The voice, it was her. He clutched his head as memories flashed by him, his sister, _her _blood, the woman in red, electric blue hair, a golden dagger, _her_ smile as the dagger sank into _her_, the soft feel of _her_ emerald hair, his sister's tea…

He screamed, reliving that moment again and again, feeling himself stab her repeatedly, dagger sinking into her flesh, how the dagger could only go in half an inch, how he had to push past her ribs to get to her heart, how she struggled to breathe with maimed lungs, how she smiled all the way. He couldn't stop screaming, all the happy memories of his sister long gone, leaving him in that pitch black room with only his sins for company.

He felt the flame of his jealousy burning his heart, burning hole after hole in his soul, saw her smile when his eyes were open, felt her blood on his hands when his eyes were closed. There was no escape, and the flames of jealously burned him from the inside out every moment. He thought of his sister and prayed for her safety, only to scream as his memories returned tenfold.

"You will stay in this room, forever." The voice said, almost regretfully.

"Yes I will, but not my sister. Never, my sister. Promise me." He said through gritted teeth, for fear that he may scream in spite of himself.

"That I cannot, for she owes her sins to others." The voice said, truly sad now.

"Let me, let me bear it for her, let her go free. Please."

"Do you really think you can bear all of the sins she have done?" said a different voice. He knew who it was; it was the woman in red.

"Yes, yes I can." He said, resolve in his shining eyes.

"You are a brave soul, one who should not belong here," said yet another voice, a male, the prince of blue, sorrow evident in his voice. The boy heard his heart say, 'Ah, so that's why it's him and not me.'

Unable to control himself further, he screamed again. He could barely hear them speak through his screaming.

"As a sign that you bear her sins against me, you will wear this on your feet," said the prince of blue as he wrapped his cloak around the boy's ankles, the cloak transforming into shackles.

"As a sign that you bear her sins against me, you will wear this on your hands," said the woman in red as she wrapped her cloak around his two hands, the cloak transforming into chains.

"Farewell," all three voices said, and all fell silent; leaving him in the company of his screams and the additional sins he had to bear.

He screamed and screamed, he did not fall hungry, nor did he thirst. His throat was raw with his screams but there was nothing to offer comfort, he felt as if his throat would bleed, but no blood flowed in his veins.

Suddenly, he heard a distant voice singing a lullaby he knew well. He opened his mouth and began to sing the harmony.

"_Lu li la, lu li la."_

_**"Lu li la, lu li la."**_

"_Sleep soundly little babe,"_

_** "Snoring peacefully,"**_

"_Forever safe in my arms."_

_** "Away from danger."**_

"_Dream of sunset,"_

_** "Dream of sunrise,"**_

"_Dream of love."_

_** "Dream of family."**_

"_You will not be stolen,"_

_** "You will be safe,"**_

"_Nor be abandoned."_

_** "Forever with me."**_

"_Dream of moonlight,"_

_** "Dream of stars,"**_

"_Dream of me,"_

_** "Dream of us,"**_

"_Of your hands in mine,"_

_** "And mine in yours,"**_

"_As we sleep,"_

_** "Smiling together,"**_

"_And dream."_

_** "And dream."**_

Their voices fit perfectly together, just like their heartbeat. He knew who the one singing was, it was his sister.

A glass bottle floated into his hands, casting a soft glow onto him. With the light from the bottle, he saw the chains on his wrists. They were red, the color of the blood shed by vengeance. The shackles on his ankles were blues, the color of the tears shed for love. He smiled, knowing his sister was safe. Pulling out the cork of the bottle, he read his sister's wish, her message of regret.

He let the bottle drop to the ground as he covered his mouth with one hand, tears flowing freely as he felt his heart break at the glimpse of sorrow and regret his sister faced. The bottle fell to the ground and smashed into a thousand pieces, scattering light wherever they touched.

The pieces fell on the red chains that bound his wrists. The chains disintegrated into ashes and a voice said, "I never said you wouldn't be forgiven, you know." He was sure the woman in red was smiling.

The blue shackles binding his feet disintegrated into sand, "It's your new birthday!" said the prince of blue, the boy heard the sincere joy in the prince's words and smiled.

He shouted to the message of regret that was floating away, "We'll meet someday, I'll see you again. Until then, you'll manage." He smiled happily, it was his rebirth-day.

* * *

Oh, and that lullaby, erm, well, I never really wrote something like that before, and it was written on a whim so it doesn't rhyme, and probably doesn't make sense as well. Either, please review~


End file.
